erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor Philips
Trevor Philips battled Vaas Montenegro in Trevor Philips vs Vaas Montenegro. He later battled The GoodFellas with Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton in Grand Theft Auto V vs GoodFellas. He was written by TKandMit. Information on the rapper Lyrics 'Trevor Philips vs Vaas Montenegro' 'Verse 1:' Welcome to Sandy Shores, selling methamphetamine, You don't want to step to me, V, I'm a murdering machine! Taking over airports, strip clubs and then some, You're a slave master on an island without income, You're no warrior, you're just a nut of your tribe, I’m in that heli, and you’re about to get sniped! You’re Volker’s broken soldier, killing you’d be fun, I’m going for the gold, and by that I mean the Big One! 'Verse 2:' What happens in the dark, comes out in the light, Stop dreaming, Vaas, you can’t even put up a fight, You're a coward, fought for power to your final hour, Hated by your friends, even your sister went sour! On a rampage, active rage, now you're in the cage! Shattered like your hopes, this Vase is gonna break! Your time is up, you're debunked, I could choke you blind drunk, Fuck you up, put in trunk, death by coo-coo canuck! 'GTA V vs GoodFellas' Philips' lines from [[Grand Theft Auto V vs GoodFellas] appear in orange.*] 'Verse 1:' Boom! The best hustler coming from Grove Street Families! Causing casualties casually, stacking massive fees from tragedies! You wanna be a gangsta, Henry? Better head for the Hill, We get millions of millions, while you’re sitting in jail. We’re not ones to rat, but we’re besting these pests! Already paid Lester and the rest, now what’s left? Let’s hang him by their necks! Make them look like car wrecks! With a flow so wet, let’s waterboard them ‘til they’re dead! I’m walking Hell on Earth! I’ll put you in the ground! I rule the streets and the skies! Tommy better flee town! We're professionals. You GodFather types are phonies! We're real! You gon' feel lonely when you snitch on your homies! I'll leave ya dead! I got a clearer head when I'm snorting meth! We don't gotta shoot! Your Family's already full of death! Got the comeback to swipe diamonds; swimming in money! Why shoes, when your rhymes need the shining? Now that’s funny! 'Verse 2:' Oh, right! We can't beat a game, but we can beat shoe shiners, Whose rhymes are looser than the foot of a Spider! I cause the demise of the bikers, you couldn't supply a writer To write your lines for you; I'm your worst fucking nightmare! 'Verse 3:' That’s it! I’m calling Lester, putting these pests to rest! Tommy’s getting executed, and the Gent’s under arrest! You better pray for your lives or you’ll end up like Devin! Kifflom! You’re sure to get it coming when we’re heading for THE BIG ONE! Trivia *Trevor Philips, along with Vic Vega and Al Capone, makes a brief cameo appearance in Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes, as a prisoner. He grips at the bars of his cells and yells to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson “Hey if you see that fucking Judas, Michael, tell him I’m coming after him when I get out of here! And I’m getting out of here! YOU HEAR ME?! HAHAHA!” Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Returning Rappers Category:Trevor Philips vs Vaas Montenegro Category:Grand Theft Auto V vs GoodFellas Category:Cameos Category:Hannibal Lecter vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Team Rappers Category:TKandMit